New York, New York
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Não há nenhum lugar como o lar, não é mesmo, Ruby? Resposta ao Desafio de O Retorno da Anamateia, no último dia! Ruby-centred. R


RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO DE ANAMATEIA HAIKA! No último dia, é. Eu _disse_ que ia escrever alguma coisa!

Pessoas, eu passei pelo meu primeiro vestibular e estou na metade das minhas provas finais, então relevem se estiver muito ruim.

Eu escolhi a Ruby porque é uma personagem que a Ana ainda não teve chances de explorar... E é isso.

"_Itálico entre aspas=pensamento"_

Beyblade e a Ruby não me pertencem!

**New York, New York**

Pela janela do táxi amarelo, Ruby observou as luzes de Nova York e suspirou. Parecia que tinha chegado ontem e já estava indo embora de novo... Três semanas não era o bastante para matar as saudades, claro que não! Mas a louca da Dayse e seu perfeccionismo, e o novo treinador, Hiro alguma-coisa, faziam _questão_ de que os treinos começassem pelo menos dois meses antes do campeonato (só porque havia boatos de que os Bladebreakers iriam competir... Ata parece!). Ana, a outra louca da equipe, com certeza não estaria lá. Ela apareceria uma semana antes do campeonato, se tivessem sorte.

Viu o brilho quase ofuscante da Times Square ir se afastando, e sorriu ao lembrar-se de Tom, o texano gentil que havia conhecido em sua curta estada. _"A Times Square não é tão brilhante quanto você"_, ele lhe dissera. Ele tinha razão, claro, e outros antes dele fizeram elogios que outras considerariam mais galantes, mas, por algum motivo, Ruby tinha achado o comentário singelo dele tocante, a ponto de quase considerar manter contato. Graças a Deus, sua razão voltara a funcionar, e na mesma noite ela se despedira dele.

Passaram pela loja da Tiffany's, onde seu pai havia comprado o anel de noivado para sua mãe, e todos os presentes de aniversário de casamento desde então, hábito que seu futuro marido copiaria. Virando a cabeça para o outro lado, Ruby pôde ter um rápido vislumbre da 5ª Avenida.

Passaram pelo Central Park, uma imensa mancha verde no meio da selva de pedra, e ela lembrou-se de correr atrás dos esquilos quando era pequena, até um deles morder-lhe o dedo por chegar perto de mais. Mesmo depois de crescida, ela ainda jogava migalhas de pão para os patos do lago sempre que podia. Viu o Met e pensou nas incontáveis vezes que encontrara suas amigas para tomas café nas intermináveis escadarias o Metropolitan Museum of New York.

Com pesar, ela notou que estavam se aproximando do JFK. O táxi parou e o taxista ajudou-a a tirar as malas do carro e acomodá-las num carrinho. Na fila para fazer o check-in, a garota pensou na cidade para onde estava indo, praticamente um _vilarejo_ naquela ilha imbecil do outro lado do mundo. _Por que_ elas tinham que treinar no Japão? E se tinha que ser no Japão, por que não podia ser pelo menos em Tóquio? Mas não, elas tinham que treinar naquela _cidadezinha _que nem tinha um Starbucks _e_ que se orgulhava do seu único McDonald's, como se aquele grande M amarelo fosse uma fonte se água no deserto.

Ruby teve vontade de rasgar a passagem, correr de volta para o coração da cidade, entrar em qualquer boate em que seu nome estivesse na lista V.I.P, dançar até o sol raiar e então ligar para Dayse dizendo que tinha perdido o avião e dizendo que só poderia pegar outro em uma outra semana... Ou outra vida.

"_Ora, vamos, a cidade vai estar exatamente aqui quando eu voltar"_ ela pensou. Além do mais, uma das etapas desse novo campeonato seria no Brasil, e ela nunca tinha tido um namorado brasileiro! _"O Brasil deu sorte até pra Madonna"_ ela riu, piscando ao entregar a passagem a um funcionário bonitinho da companhia aérea. O rapaz, apesar de provavelmente ser uns dois ou três anos mais velho, ficou escarlate e atrapalhou-se todo. Alargando o sorriso, seguiu pela ponte de embarque até seu lugar na primeira classe.

Observou o assento vazio ao seu lado. O vôo faria uma escala em Paris, por isso talvez ela ficasse sozinha a primeira metade da viagem. Deu de ombros e buscou o iPod rosa chiclete na bolsa. Mas o lugar ao seu lado foi preenchido, só que somente depois das portas fecharem, por um homem alto, cabelos muito pretos, pele bronzeada e olhos inacreditavelmente verdes. Enquanto ele estava distraído guardando sua bagagem de mão, ela tirou os fones do ouvido e lançou o aparelho de volta para a bolsa.

Quando ele se virou para sentar, ela lançou-lhe um de seus melhores sorrisos, mas não disse nada. _Ele _era quem deveria falar com _ela. _

"Bom dia" ele disse, com um sorriso. _"Ele tem covinhas nas bochechas"_, notou ela. E um sotaque arrasador. "Acho que vamos passar as próximas sete horas a sós" ele indicou a área da primeira classe, com apenas mais dois ocupantes "então é melhor eu me apresentar. Jean Paul" ele disse, estendendo a mão. _"Sem sobrenomes"_, notou Ruby, sorrindo. Ele era um dos dela.

"Ruby. Prazer" ela esticou sua mão para apertar a dele, mas ele segurou-a com gentileza e plantou um beijo nas costas de sua mão, sem parar de observá-la. Os olhos dela adquiriram um brilho divertido.

"Para onde você vai, Ruby?" ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Japão. Visitar uma amiga" não deixava de ser verdade. "E você?"

"Estou voltando para casa depois de uma agradável estada em Nova York. Sou de Paris" Ruby sorriu para ele, deixando a cabeça tombar um pouco para o lado.

"_Vive la France"_

**xXoOoXx**

Desculpem postar essa porcaria depois das fics da Xia, da Eclair, da Helena e da própria Ana, mas eu tinha prometido que ia postar _alguam coisa_ e saiu isso. Eu vou deletar depois, muito provavelmente, mas eu queria registrar minha resposta ao desafio.

Não, eu não sei se a Ruby é nova-iorquina, mas combina com ela, não acham? Além do mais, eu estou com saudades de lá. ALGUÉM ME LEVA DE VOLTA PRA NY!

Antes que eu me esqueça, a fala do Tom foi extraída direto de "Hey There Delilah", dos Plain White T's, e "Vive la France" é uma expressão francesa que significa (duh!) Viva a França. Fala com sotaque francês pra ver como fica liiiindo!

Essa parte de dizer "Vive la France" depois de conhecer um francês gato é baseado em fatos reais, mas prefiro não comentar porque eu posso ser morta.

Deixem reviews, e não sejam muito maus!


End file.
